


Ten Thousand Times Therefore

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: 11-100 word drabbles from prompts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Ten Thousand Times Before

_**SPN Fic: Ten Thousand Times Therefore**_  
Title: Ten Thousand Times Therefore  
Author: Stone Princess  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: S/D  
Rating: 18+  
Category: drabbles, gen and slash, adult content  
Spoilers: none  
Date: Dec 2005  
Summary: ~~10~~ 11-100 word drabbles from prompts.  
  
Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Supernatural a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do not own or have any rights to the characters herewithin.  
  
Note: Thanks to [ ](http://ethrosdemon.livejournal.com/profile)[**ethrosdemon**](http://ethrosdemon.livejournal.com/) for proof-reading, handholding and help when I got stuck. Any remaining mistakes are my own.  
  
****  
  
**Considerate**  
  
Dean ran toward Sam as the demon laid hands on his brother. The room flashed blue and the demon disappeared.  
  
"I need a hug," Sam smiled.  
  
Oh fuck, Dean thought, not again. Why did Sam always get possessed? And this time by some sort of caring, sharing demon. He kicked Sam back, hard, and planted his foot on Sam's chest to hold him down as he spoke the incantation over his brother's prone form.  
  
The room flashed blue again and Sam looked _present_ again.  
  
"You don't still wanna hug me, do you?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Good, cause that would be awkward."  
  
  
For [ ](http://storydivagirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**storydivagirl**](http://storydivagirl.livejournal.com/), prompt: I need a hug.  
  
***  
  
**Drowning Sorrows**  
  
Dean's control was slipping, the thoughts he buried the deepest kept creeping up and beer wasn't helping to dispel his weakness. Sam being back was supposed to make everything better, not more complicated. Having Sam along is worth the extra worry every time they faced something evil. But concealing what he really felt for Sam was tearing Dean apart, and he wondered if it wouldn't destroy them both in the end.  
  
"Wanna tell me what you're thinking so intently about?" Sam asked, plunking onto the empty barstool next to Dean.  
  
"Yeah. This beer sucks." There wasn't anything else to say.  
  
  
For [ ](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/profile)[**estrella30**](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/): prompt: This beer sucks.  
  
***  
  
**Otherness**  
  
Sam arched up as fingers dug into his hipbone. The room was blood-warm and dark, though Sam imagined he could see the outline of Dean above him. He wanted to cry out, but his breath caught as _it_ bit into the tendon at the top of his inner thigh. Pleasure and panic coursed through him with equal intensity, and Sam wondered if he would survive the night. The thrill of being touched and his desire for Dean over powered his revulsion, and Sam closed his eyes and pretended he was elsewhere as the shapeshifter closed it's mouth around his cock.  
  
  
For [ ](http://sinden.livejournal.com/profile)[**sinden**](http://sinden.livejournal.com/), prompt: blood, bite and intensity  
  
***  
  
**Ghostbusters**  
  
"Dean, were or were you not just humming the Oscar Meyer Weiner song in front of a ghost that could turn you into whatever you are thinking about?"  
  
"What? No."  
  
"Seriously, cut it out, you’re already enough of a hotdog."  
  
"Well, stop thinking about me, then, Sammy. I don't want two of me. Plus you'd do a bad job of being me."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You are _so_ easy! I'd just have act like a complete moron around hot girls and follow orders unquestioningly. Maybe stop changing my socks."  
  
"You know what, asshole--oh fuck!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It slimed me."  
  
  
For [ ](http://joyfulgirl41.livejournal.com/profile)[**joyfulgirl41**](http://joyfulgirl41.livejournal.com/), prompt: Dean...Were you just humming the Oscar Meyer Weiner song?  
  
***  
  
**Tools of the Trade**  
  
"Clown makeup, Dean?" Sam asked, holding up the plastic case formerly hidden underneath the box of silver bullets in the Impala's trunk.  
  
Dean didn't look bothered. "This job calls for many different things, buddy boy."  
  
"Including this?" There was a flash of discomfort on Dean's face before the usual blasé look returned.  
  
"Like I said, lots of things." But his cool crumbled, and Dean quickly snatched the Astroglide from Sam's hand.  
  
"Got anything else good in there?" This was the most fun Sam had had in days.  
  
"Leave it alone." Dean pulled Sam back before he slammed the trunk shut.  
  
  
For [ ](http://magickly.livejournal.com/profile)[**magickly**](http://magickly.livejournal.com/), prompt: "Clown makeup, Dean?" Sam asked, holding up the plastic case formerly hidden underneath the box of silver bullets in the Impala's trunk.  
  
***  
  
**Stoned**  
  
"It's a big rock, I can't wait to tell my friends, they don't have a rock this big."  
  
"Tell me you did not just touch that, Dean."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The big rock, I think it's connected to the hauntings in this town."  
  
"So why is it suddenly in our hotel room?"  
  
"If we knew that we could probably solve this whole job."  
  
"What? You have all the answers now, mastermind?"  
  
"You did touch it, didn't you? Do you feel possessed?"  
  
"What kind of fucking question is that?"  
  
"Well, just don't poke at it until we figure out where it came from."  
  
  
For [ ](http://maygra.livejournal.com/profile)[**maygra**](http://maygra.livejournal.com/), prompt: "Tell me you did not just touch that."  
  
***  
  
**Gotta Have...**  
  
Sam burst into the hotel room, anxious to find out why Dean hadn't been answering his calls. He called out as he entered hoping Dean would wake up.  
  
"Dean, seriously--what the?" Sam stopped short as Dean and a dark-haired girl turned to face him.  
  
Sam took in the whole scene: Dean's hands--one under the girl's tank top, the other down the front of her jeans as she pinned him to the wall and wicked smile on her face, red lipstick smeared over Dean's mouth.  
  
"What's--" Sam tried again but couldn't finish.  
  
"Sam!" Dean said brightly, "Meet Faith."  
  
  
For [ ](http://starfish1295.livejournal.com/profile)[**starfish1295**](http://starfish1295.livejournal.com/), prompt: "Dean, seriously...what the....?"  
  
***  
  
**Want**  
  
Dean reached across Sam to remove something from the glove compartment. When Sam coughed and shifted away from Dean's arm, Dean looked up at him and winked. Sam saw the condom in Dean's hand as he pocketed it.  
  
"I'm not going to meet up with a hottie like that unprepared." Dean grinned.  
  
"You sure it's safe?"  
  
"Got a condom, genius."  
  
"Right, but she isn't a succubus or something?"  
  
Dean threw Sam a look like he'd gone soft in the head. Sam rolled his eyes. He couldn't confess that it was only his jealousy that made him ask such stupid questions.  
  
  
For [ ](http://cadi-b.livejournal.com/profile)[**cadi_b**](http://cadi-b.livejournal.com/), prompt: Dean reached across Sam to remove something from the glove compartment. When Sam coughed and shifted away from Dean's arm, Dean looked up at him and winked. OMGCONDOM  
  
***  
  
**Blue's Clues**  
  
"It's the only way," Dean said, nodding seriously.  
  
"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"I told you, the whole coven is into this furry thing. Put on the damn blue puppy suit and get in there."  
  
"This is the most humiliating thing I've ever done. Why don't you wear the suit?"  
  
"It'll only fit you. We have to make this look real. It's important, Sammy boy, we have to stop these witches." To Sam, Dean looked more like a man trying to hold in some serious laughter than a hardened hunter sending his brother to infiltrate a murderous coven.  
  
  
For [ ](http://apetslife.livejournal.com/profile)[**apetslife**](http://apetslife.livejournal.com/), prompt: "Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
***  
  
**First Time**  
  
Sam started showering twice a day when he was 12, but not for the same reason as other boys his age. Showering didn't help how dirty he felt, but it was all he could do.  
  
Digging up graves and setting fire to the bones was simple. He'd seen his dad and brother do it a dozen times. But when he'd finally seen the ghost it wasn't what he'd expected. She just looked like a normal girl his own age. Sam had watched her crumble and scream as he burned her bones.  
  
He didn't think he would ever feel clean again.  
  
  
For [ ](http://red-tanger.livejournal.com/profile)[**red_tanger**](http://red-tanger.livejournal.com/), prompt: Sam's first kill.  
  
***  
  
**Secret**  
  
Dean ran his finger around his collar. He fucking hated this _priestiform_. Brushing his pants off, he scratched a nail over what looked like a semen stain.  
  
Sam glanced over at Dean. "You look kind of hot."  
  
"Are you kidding me? This turns you on? That's fucked up, Sam." Dean made a scandalized face.  
  
Sam didn't reply, focusing on making sure the rosary at his waist wouldn't come loose.  
  
"Sam?" Dean pushed, but Sam remained silent, though Dean could see the blush sabotaging Sam's cool, creeping up his neck to his ears. "Sam? What _is_ this stain on my pants?"  
  
  
For [ ](http://ethrosdemon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ethrosdemon.livejournal.com/)**ethrosdemon** , prompt: semen sabotage scandalize PRIESTIFORM  
  
~finis~


End file.
